


What if it's not a Maybe?

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I really hope I got all the tags, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro Has Nightmares (Voltron), it's hard bc so much to watch out for, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “Hey, Pidge is back!” Hunk said, smiling brightly at the surprise.Shiro watched Pidge step down the ramp, getting on their knees as they reached the ground to greet the mice.The Black Paladin’s gaze followed their every move, as they looked up and greeted the others. “Hey everybody!”As Pidge straightened their posture again, he noticed a second, taller person walking down the ramp.Slowly, oh, so slowly, Shiro’s eyes wandered up the lean figure, covered in a wide brown coat, up over his gloved hands, his broad chest and shoulders. Shiro’s gaze wandered further up, over the scar on his left cheek, locking with his bright and sparkling eyes.Matt.The world had stopped.It must have.In which Shiro and Matt find each other again and "maybe" missed the other more than they thought before ;)
Relationships: Matt Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rarepair oneshot I once wrote for a project, that unfortunately got dismissed but I love this so much, so I decided to share it here with y'all, too!
> 
> It's a little heavy on the angst side and Shiro is dealing with nightmares and PTSD, so a general tw for it is hopefully the right thing! And I really hope I thought of all the tags, please be gentle with me if I forgot any *sweats*
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all still like and enjoy it! <3 <3 <3

_“THIS IS MY FIGHT!”_

_Blade in his hand, he leapt forward and swung it in Matt’s direction, let it come down and cut him right above his knee on his thigh._

_Matt jumped back in pain at the sudden attack and tripped, falling down to the floor. That was exactly what Shiro had hoped for._

_The next moment he shot down on all fours, hovering above the copper haired boy and yelling again to distract the sentinel and any soldier watching them._

_“I WANT BLOOD!”_

_Matt looked terrified, staring wide-eyed at him, panting hard and mouth agape. Shiro’s hard gaze went soft, as he got lost in the pools of his amber eyes._

_“Matt, take care of your father. I… I lo…”_

  
  


≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ •• ♦ •• ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Shiro shot up in his bed, panting hard and droplets of sweat ran down his temples as the last remains of the dream seeped out of his system. He slowly became aware of his surroundings, the soft hum of the castleship bringing him back into the present.

He was still breathing heavy and his heart was racing a million miles per hour, threatening to burst his chest open any moment. He tried to breathe deep and even, to steady his nerves to come down from this ride.

It was always the same dream. Almost every night, always the same situation, the same scene.

He’d tried to figure out what it meant, but at one point, his mind was just going in circles and it didn’t bring him any closer to the answer.

There was that one thought that came to mind every now and then, but Shiro just shook it off. Too far-fetched, he decided.

He sighed in defeat and lifted his sheets to the side to get up. He knew very well that he wouldn’t find any sleep in this condition, so why not get ready and start with work? It was the perfect distraction from his spinning mind.

\--------------------

“I think I got a new trace! Shiro! Look!”

Pidge didn’t look up from the screen, tapping rapidly on the keyboard, as Shiro blinked a few times at them in surprise.

He pushed aside the thought of bright shimmering eyes and a shy smile, and focused on what they were trying to tell him.

“Uh… what?” Shiro asked.

“Dad and Matt!” Pidge shot back.

Shiro’s heartbeat increased at the sound of Matt’s name and he moved automatically towards the screen Pidge was almost touching with their nose.

“Pidge, sit properly. You won’t find more info by climbing into the screen,” he chuckled low and Pidge leaned back a fraction, turning their head and adjusting their big glasses.

A flash of a memory crossed his mind, and for a brief moment, he saw Matt’s face, but as he blinked it was gone and Pidge’s smoother and younger face looked at him with big owlish eyes as they explained. 

"Yeah, yeah. But look! Here's a record of a Galra base where they've been transported to. We need to go there and look for them. Maybe they're still there!" 

Shiro took a look at the files and scanned the data carefully until his gaze stuck to the small picture of Matt. He looked tired and defeated. Shiro felt the sudden rise of anger in his chest, hot and ugly, spreading through his whole body like a wildfire. He was slightly confused and tried to shake off the feeling, concentrating on the other information on the screen. 

"That's a Galra base where they do technological research and experiment with quintessence. It's not that far from here, so I could go there quickly and check it. Maybe they're still there and we can save them," Pidge explained excitedly. 

Shiro’s eyes flew over the notes once again. "No, they've already been moved."

Pidge leaned back slowly, their gaze fixed on Shiro, a puzzled expression on their face at the sudden statement. Shiro then bent over, pointing at a small note on the lower right corner of the screen, which caused a deep disappointment to settle in his gut. 

"Here. This note says that they left a few days ago but there's no notice of where they've brought them,” he said frustrated and Pidge cursed _"Fuck!"_

"Pidge, language!" Shiro warned.

"Man, I really thought I had a trace," Pidge said and leaned forward, folding their arms over the keyboard and resting their head on them, sighing loudly in defeat. A wave of concern washed over him, partially because of how Pidge was feeling but also because he was really worried about Pidge, their father and Matt. 

_Especially_ about Matt.

Shiro took a deep-drawn sigh too and placed one hand on Pidge's shoulder, squeezing it firmly in reassurance.

His chest got tight at the thought of Pidge having to suffer and if he could, he would take it all from them. Shiro wanted to be there for them, wanted to support them as much as possible.

He would lift the unbearable weight off their shoulders and take it onto his own.

Because he cared for Pidge and he knew, that’s what Matt would do.

"Don't worry, we'll find them both and bring them back home," Shiro said. "And I'll do my best to help you, ok? They're strong and can survive, especially Matt. He's a fighter." 

Pidge just nodded weakly with glassy eyes, doing their best to hold back the tears. 

Shiro wasn't sure if he'd just said those words to reassure Pidge, or if they were meant to calm his own concerned, heavy beating heart. 

\--------------------

It was one of those nights again. 

Shiro jerked awake, sitting straight up in his bed, soaked in sweat and panting hard. 

The same dream, the same emotions overwhelmed him as he clutched his sleep shirt tight in his fist, right above his heart.

He shook his head and tried to sort out his feelings, to clear his mind, but it was hard as Matt’s familiar face was still present in front of his eyes whenever he closed them. He took several deep breaths, his heart still racing in his chest. Shiro stroked the white lock of his hair back with one hand and pressed his eyes shut tight until white stars exploded behind his lids. He rubbed them with the heels of his hands, groaning loudly.

‘ _What does this mean? Why do I have this dream?’_ he asked himself, pulling his knees up, against his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

A small thought nagged at the back of his mind and he couldn’t quite grasp it but still, there was this warm and pleasant feeling spreading in his chest and through his veins as he thought about Matt. The sparkling pools of his amber eyes, his bright smile and the small dimples on his cheeks crossed his mind again, as he rested his forehead on top of his knees, reveling in the feeling, letting his mind wander. The small thought from before started to unravel, growing louder until it was almost a whisper in his ear.

“Matt…” he breathed.

A piercing sound suddenly went through the castleship, and he almost jumped in his bed at the noise, as Coran’s voice called through the common speakers.

“Paladins, the Green Lion is missing. Please gather on the bridge immediately!”

Shiro pulled the covers to the side, standing on his feet in an instant and the next moment he was out of his room, running down the hallway towards the bridge.

The moment he stepped through the big door, Allura and Coran’s concerned faces turned his way, as he tried to catch his breath again. Soon after him, Keith, Lance, and Hunk barged in, too and asked what exactly had happened and where Pidge was.

“I assume they found a new trace of their father and brother,” Coran answered.

Shiro felt his heart skip a beat and pick up again at a much faster pace than before. Uneasiness started to spread inside him, making his head spin, his thoughts race, but one particular thought repeated itself over and over again.

_‘What if they found Matt?’_

“But Pidge left without any message, cut off the whole communication with the castleship and even covered the Green Lion with the invisibility shield. So, we have no chance at all to find them,” Allura added.

“Did you already check their computer? Or at least the last device they were working at?” Hunk asked.

"I did, my boy. But they erased all the data,” Coran nodded, stroking his mustache gently.

Hunk was about to open his mouth and say something, as Coran just held his hand up and said, "And yes, I already tried to restore the data but they applied one of their encryptions and I can't get over it."

Hunk let his mouth snap shut with a dull sound, looking disappointed at the floor, a pout forming on his lips. 

"Okay, but that doesn't help now. We gotta find them, their dad, and most of all, Matt! There must be a way to get around their hacking. Hunk, try to find a way. You know them best, you work together with them all the time!" Shiro commanded. He was getting antsy. Adrenaline and the urge to find Pidge, to help them- to find _Matt_ was so prominent in his mind, he almost lost his temper.

The others were all looking at him, eyebrows arched in confusion as the usually collected Shiro lost his calm for a brief moment. He noticed the wary looks of his teammates and felt a hot wave of embarrassment wash over him, as he recalled his words from a few moments ago. 

Shiro realized he’d been a little too eager and the fact he’d prioritized Matt, made him feel all the more queasy. He sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes briefly before looking back to Allura and Coran.

Allura’s gaze went soft as she approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently to reassure him, and her voice was gentle as she spoke. “I know you're worried, Shiro. But all we can do now is put our faith in Pidge and hope they'll contact us whenever they need our help.”

“But what if we need to form Voltron? We won’t be able to do it when they’re missing,” Keith chimed in, scowling at Allura.

“We’ll make things work. We’re strong. Let’s just focus on the task at hand,” she answered.

The team agreed and after a few minutes Allura shooed them all out to go and get a little more sleep. Shiro insisted on staying and helping search for Pidge or any signs of the Green Lion, but Allura gave him a sinister look and threatened to carry him to his room and onto his bed so he retreated. 

Shiro knew full-well that he couldn’t do anything against her strength.

Sleeping wasn’t an option with worried thoughts running in circles in his mind, still not knowing which path they were trying to follow. He thought about what would happen, if Pidge really found them, found _Matt_. Imagining how he would look now, a year older. His face surely would look more mature, slightly more wrinkled around his eyes and his mouth.

Shiro imagined how Matt’s smile would still be wide and toothy, the small dimple prominent on his right cheek. How his eyes would shine bright and golden, like the setting sun, disappearing over the horizon on a cloudless evening…

He tore at his hair and groaned, grabbed his pillow from under his head after and placed it on his heated face.

The small and nagging thought from before came back to the surface, loud and obnoxious, calling for attention. 

_‘Maybe you like him more than you think.’_

Eventually Shiro fell asleep again but only to wake up after the same dream as always.

\--------------------

The castleship had just landed on Olkarion, bringing the last survivors of a destroyed planet to their new home as the team was standing a little to the side, watching the scene in peace.

A loud and rumbling roar cut through the air as they watched a shadow fly over them, and the Green Lion made a beeline to land right in front of them, raising a huge cloud of dust.

With each passing second, Shiro’s excitement increased at the same pace as his heartbeat until it was beating wildly in his chest, threatening to burst it open. He almost couldn’t hold back anymore, but forced himself to stay back, as the others walked towards the now opening jaw of the Green Lion. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to calm himself down.

“Hey, Pidge is back!” Hunk said, smiling brightly at the surprise.

Shiro watched Pidge step down the ramp, getting on their knees as they reached the ground to greet the mice. 

The Black Paladin’s gaze followed their every move, as they looked up and greeted the others. “Hey everybody!”

As Pidge straightened their posture again, he noticed a second, taller person walking down the ramp. 

Slowly, oh, so slowly, Shiro’s eyes wandered up the lean figure, covered in a wide brown coat, up over his gloved hands, his broad chest and shoulders. Shiro’s gaze wandered further up, over the scar on his left cheek, locking with his bright and sparkling eyes.

_Matt._

The world had stopped. 

It must have. 

Shiro’s gaze fixed on the other boy’s, no, the other _man’s_ eyes, his breathing stilled and it felt like a huge swarm of butterflies batted their wings inside his chest and stomach, making him feel lightheaded and dizzy.

Matt’s gaze was soft, his smile shy but all the more overwhelming. 

He was all Shiro could see. 

All that mattered in just this moment.

And then, it hit him hard.

The thought from a few nights before, that had been haunting Shiro’s mind every now and then.

_‘Maybe you like him more than you think.’_

And the Black Paladin realised that ‘maybe’ wasn’t a maybe anymore.


	2. Matt

Matt was taken right back into the past and he felt like the very first time he’d ever met Shiro. Standing in front of him, broad chest, arms crossed over it, looking at him with a gaze so piercing, Matt thought Shiro could see right through him and into his heart.

A familiar feeling bubbled up inside of him and made him feel light and giddy. Matt couldn’t be more happy to see him.

He heard Pidge’s voice, as they introduced him to the others. They all had the same armor as Pidge’s but with different colors. As Matt’s gaze wandered over them and settled back on the dark pools of Shiro’s eyes, he thought that the black color suited him. 

Black has always been a fitting color for Shiro. 

His raven hair, now with a white lock hanging low over his forehead. 

His eyes, dark and mysterious, like the cloudless sky at night. 

And here, Matt thought, that after so much time had passed, he wouldn’t have to struggle with the same old feelings from when he was younger and had a huge crush on the man piloting the ship that brought them to Kerberos.

Matt thought about all the times he’d watched him secretly, reaching up for buttons to push and devices to handle. He’d always felt way more than just admiration for Shiro. Matt’s heart would make happy jumps whenever the pilot asked him to help. He’d always felt this strange warmth in his chest, spreading throughout his whole body, when they’d touched by accident. 

And the looks Shiro gave him, with eyes so dark, the boy could easily get lost in them, and at one point, right before they got separated, Matt wanted it. 

He wanted to dive into the abyss of the dark gray sea of Shiro’s eyes, letting himself fall, fall, fall until there would be nothing more than Shiro and him.

And now the man, who once saved his life, was standing so close again, their gazes still locked as a warm smile found its way onto Shiro’s lips, small crinkles around his mouth and eyes, and Matt knew that he would never get over him. Even if he tried, he could never escape these feelings. 

“H-hey… Matt,” Shiro stuttered nervously, his eyes never leaving Matt’s, as if spellbound.

His gaze was laced with relief and underlied with much more emotions. 

Matt couldn’t make them all out but one seemed to be clearly written amongst the dark skies of his eyes.

_ Longing. _

Matt felt a shiver run down his spine and he tried to calm his uncontrollably beating heart, hoping, that it wasn’t just his imagination. But Shiro couldn’t miss him like that, right? He was just happy that Pidge had found him. Nothing more.

“Shiro… i-it’s so good to see you,“ His voice was a shy whisper and the next moment Matt realized that he, in fact, was talking to his former superior, so he pushed his feelings harshly aside in mind. 

He cleared his throat and straightened his back, reaching out with a slightly trembling hand to shake Shiro’s in a formal way.

“Um... Sir.”

Shiro’s smile got a fraction wider and the next moment, Matt was abruptly pulled forward against Shiro’s chest by his hand. His heavy scent filled Matt’s nose and took over his mind. 

He smelled fresh like soap, underlined with a musky note that reminded him of a delicate flower, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. 

His arms closed firmly around his shoulders, pressing him even closer, and Matt revelled in the warmth of his body, wrapping his own arms around Shiro's middle. 

“Pidge never gave up on finding you,” Shiro murmured softly. His words reverberated through Matt’s chest, and he shivered slightly at the pleasant rumble.

Shiro's voice was soft, far too soft, almost  _ fond _ and once again Matt's thoughts went haywire-

_ ‘Does he maybe like me too? No, no. It can't be. Right? Why would he? This Shiro- but... maybe?‘ _

“Yeah, they can be pretty stubborn at times,” Matt answered, chuckling nervously and trying not to be too awkward.

He heard Shiro inhale deeply and felt him tip his head a little lower, burying his nose in the crook of his neck.

Matt froze to the spot.

That was not the way, two guys hug, even if they didn’t see each other for more than a year, right?

They didn’t hug as tight as Shiro was, as if he was holding on for dear life, right?

God, Matt was so  _ confused _ ...

A barely audible whisper left Shiro’s lips and he felt his breath hot on his skin, goosebumps spreading all over his body.  _ "I missed you so much. I'm glad you're back and safe now."  _

It felt like electricity flowed through his veins, hot and sizzling, settling deep in his chest, igniting a flame and letting it bloom slowly into a bright and hot bonfire of emotions. He felt his face heat up and the thoughts in his head started to rotate for the third time.

_ ‘What does he mean? Could it be… that he likes me, too? It must be my imagination...’ _

Suddenly, Shiro gasped and pulled back abruptly, smiling nervously, and Matt noticed a pink blush settling right where the scar crossed the bridge of his nose and on his cheekbones. He turned slightly away from him and rubbed one hand over the back of his neck.

“A-anyway, I think Princess Allura wants to greet you, too,” Shiro pressed out quickly. He pointed behind him to his right, and Matt turned around slowly, reluctantly peeling his eyes away from Shiro, still confused about, what his behaviour would’ve meant.

\--------------------

After a long and tiring tour through the whole castleship - in which Pidge insisted - Matt just wanted to find a place to rest and let his mind come down from the rollercoaster ride of emotions that day has been.

He huffed a breath in relief as Hunk called Pidge to help him with some issues on the bridge, and they told him that the next door was the common room of the castle ship. He didn’t hesitate and went in, aiming straight for the couch to lay down as he noticed someone heave a deep-drawn sigh and groan quietly. 

He froze mid step and tried to figure out who it was.

“Aargghh, stop it! Stop, stop,  _ STOP _ ! I’m so stupid!”

Matt’s heartbeat increased dramatically at the familiar voice.

“Shiro?”

His head popped up behind the backrest of the couch, eyebrows quirked up and eyes comically wide open, staring in disbelief at him.

“M-Matt! What are you doing here?”

He sat up straight and gulped visibly as Matt started to approach the couch, walked around it and just shrugged.

“Pidge had to go somewhere, so they suggested me to rest here a little.” He smiled shyly at Shiro and asked: “Do you mind some company?”

Shiro scooted a little to the side, insinuating that he could take a seat. Matt hesitated for a brief moment, but a gentle tug in his chest urged him forward so he sat down right next to him, feeling the heat of his body radiating in warm waves. 

He tried to relax and leaned against the backrest, a sheepish smile on his lips. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest but uncrossed them again the next moment and let them sink down to let his hands rest on his lap. He started threading his fingers together, only to loosen them again right after.

Matt realized that he was getting antsy, so he settled on tucking his hands under his thighs to keep himself still.

The silence between them was so awkward and tense, it was almost palpable. Shy smiles and stolen glances were the only communication they had, and he watched Shiro fidgeting with a wrinkle in the black sweatpants he was wearing.

Matt cleared his throat and was about to say something, when Shiro spoke up.

“You know… I thought I’d never see you again. You can’t imagine how happy I am that Pidge found you.” Shiro’s words were quiet and Matt had to strain himself to hear them over the steady hum of the castleship but he could clearly make out the emotions underlying them.

A wave of hope surged through his body, making him feel warm and exhilarated. “I’m really glad, too,” he answered, smiling gently.

As Shiro looked at him, a sad and weary smile on his face, worry started to grow in his gut. “After all I’ve been through, after everything I’ve seen… I-I… I thought, they’d done the same to you and…” Shiro took a deep breath to calm himself down and Matt noticed the sudden change in his expression.

The fear and hurt in his eyes made Matt’s chest feel tight.

“I prayed that everything went well for you,” Shiro said quietly, his voice thick with emotions.

Matt was confused. What was Shiro talking about? Matt asked himself, what they’ve done to him. He looked Shiro over and the next moment it was as if he’d just opened his eyes for the very first time and he felt terrified.

Shiro’s arm, replaced by a prosthetic.

The deep scar across the bridge of his nose.

The white lock of hair hanging low over his eyes, in stark contrast to his jet black hair.

A cold wave of fear washed over Matt and he realized that he never considered what they could’ve done to Shiro. Matt’s heart started to beat fast and fear clutched it tight, like an iron fist.

“Shiro…  _ What did they do to you? _ ” Matt whispered.

As if on autopilot, Matt scooted closer to Shiro. The black Paladin was leaning forward, his elbows propped up on both knees, resting his face in his palms. Matt lifted his hand and placed it gently on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly just to show him he was there and listening.

Shiro sighed heavily and with a raspy voice, he started to tell his story.

“After I won several fights, they took me into one of their headquarters. At first I didn’t know what they wanted from me, they just kept me locked away in a cell for days, or weeks, I couldn't tell anymore. After that they took me to one of their ‘doctors’ and that was when they started to do experiments on me…”

Shiro took a breath and sat up, looking Matt in the eyes, fear and hurt plain in them.

“They took my arm. Matt, they took my arm and gave me this… this  _ thing _ .”

Matt’s chest suddenly felt tight, as the press around his heart started to get heavier. The sudden urge to help Shiro, to take the hurt and pain away, what he must’ve gone through, Matt wanted to take it all away from him.

Shiro’s gaze was fixed on him, never leaving his eyes, and Matt got lost in the dark gray skies in his eyes. 

And that was the exact moment Matt knew that he would never get over Takashi Shirogane. 

How could he, if he was looking at him this way? The pained look, the deep crease between his eyebrows and the frown on his lips. All he wanted to do right now was being here for him, show him that he was not alone, that he would never have to go through the same again. He wanted to protect him with his own life, at all costs.

“I’m sorry, you had to go through all of this. You didn’t deserve it, none of it. I’m glad you made it back,” Matt said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shiro’s gaze went soft, still locked with his own, a barely-there smile curling up the corners of his lips.

Matt’s heart skipped a beat at the beauty of this man, sitting right in front of him. And as if it wasn’t enough that he had the chance to sit this close to him, Shiro had something to say, too.

“I missed you, Matt. I missed you  _ so _ so much. You can’t…” Shiro sighed heavily before continuing. “You can’t believe how long I’ve been dreaming of seeing you again,” he whispered, almost like he was afraid to speak the words out loud.

Matt was taken aback. 

He felt his eyes go wide, staring in disbelief into beautiful and sparkling gray eyes, tiny crinkles around the edges and the familiar face of his own dreams, of many sleepless nights, always present in the very back of his mind and sometimes right before his eyes.

Matt told himself not to read too much into it, but the look Shiro was giving him, the fondness in his eyes couldn’t be just his imagination, right?

He decided to give it a try.

“I missed you, too. All this time. You’ve always been on my mind, Shiro. Ever since the day we started the mission to Kerberos, I …”

But there, Matt’s words trailed off.

His throat felt tight with the lump that had formed there all of a sudden and emotions threatening to overwhelm him, washing over him in waves. 

His mind was a mess, thoughts revolving in circles.

_ What if it was all just his imagination? _

_ What if Shiro really just saw a friend in him?  _

And once again, Shiro saved him as he reached for his hands, cupping them with his own and held them gently. 

Matt’s gaze wandered down to their connected hands and then back up to his eyes. 

Shiro’s smile was wide now, soft and fond. The look in his eyes was gentle, and he squeezed his hands for a brief moment, the sign for him to continue speaking.

And there, Matt felt at ease, he slowly relaxed into the soothing touch, as his mind calmed down and the words came naturally.

“Shiro, I’ve always liked you and still do. A lot. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I… I even think...”

He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, almost giving up again to speak the words, but he gathered all his will and whispered. 

_ “I love you.” _

Matt looked at Shiro with pleading eyes, hoping that he would forgive Matt for his want, for the emotions,  _ the love _ he felt for the gorgeous man in front of him. Matt was even expecting to be rejected but at least, he thought to himself, he had the chance to tell him his true feelings.

But instead, he watched as Shiro’s breathtaking smile grew wider and a low chuckle shook his frame. He briefly averted his eyes, but as his gaze locked again with Matt’s, it seemed as if the world around them didn’t exist anymore and Shiro was all he could focus on.

And there, he saw it again, clearly reflected amongst the dark pools of his gray eyes, underlined with a fondness that he’d always wished Shiro would look at him with.

_ Longing. _

Matt felt Shiro’s calloused hand on his cheek, cupping it gently, running a thumb across his jaw and a wave of heat washed over him, settling low in his gut. “Matt, I love you, too. I never realized it until you came back today. But it’s always been this way.” Shiro’s gaze was piercing, unwavering and so full of emotions.

Matt’s heart picked up a fast pace, hammering wildly in his chest, threatening to burst it open at any time and making his head spin. His eyes flicked down to Shiro’s full lips and he wondered how good they would taste, as he felt a featherlight brush of Shiro’s thumb over his own lower lip. 

An electrifying shiver ran down his spine, making him feel lightheaded and his senses tingle.

He watched as Shiro leaned in closer and closer, and he could already feel his warm breath fan across his lips, as Shiro whispered.

_ “Can I kiss you?” _

Shiro’s words were still hesitant but it was all it took for Matt to close the small distance between them and press his lips against the soft plush of Shiro’s.

It felt surreal but at the same time he was overwhelmed by the delicate feeling of Shiro’s warm lips on his own. 

It was all Matt had ever dreamed of and so much more.

All he ever wanted.

All his heavy beating heart had always demanded.

Matt felt himself relax, ease more and more into the touch, as a pleasant warmth flowed through his whole body and as Shiro cupped his face in both hands, Matt dared to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him even closer.

Matt got a soft groan as a response from the gorgeous man in front of him and it reverberated through Matt’s whole body, making his senses tingle in delight.

Matt felt lightheaded and as they parted to breathe, they just stared at each other with lovestruck gazes.

“I love you,” Matt breathed.

“I love you, too,” Shiro answered in a heartbeat.

They shared soft smiles and after a few moments, they shifted on the couch, Shiro tucking Matt into his arms, close to his heart and as Matt listened to the steady beat of it, he knew that he would never leave Shiro again and would do anything to protect him.

Even with his own life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, lemme know in the comments and pls leave a kudos! You can also visit me on Instagram ( @/mrs_lionheart) or twitter (@/Mrs_Lionheart)!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
